Percy Jackson and the New Half-Blood
by bgunner6
Summary: Percy and Co. are at Camp Half-Blood when a new half-blood comes. Something is... shall we say special about him. They get sent on a quest. I know the Heroes of Olympus isn't finished but this takes place after that series ends.
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE NEW HALF-BLOOD**

BILLY

My life sucked. Everything about me did. My name is William Gunn, but I prefer Billy. I am twelve years old. I have brown hair with a buzz cut, and am about average height for my age. I am well built and from my mom's point of view, apparently I am "built for battle." What a load of BS. I have dyslexia and ADHD and I get D's in school. My father abandoned me and my mother. I never even met him. Right now, I don't even live with my mother. I go to a stupid school in NYC named Yancy Academy. I have one friend named George who like me, is someone who isn't cool in the school. I didn't know that my life was about to get even worse.

It was the last day and as usual, George and I were walking off to class. He walked funny. He kind of had a limp to his walk. The weird thing was though, when he wanted to run, he could run REALLY fast.

So anyway, we got to class and just played games. The last day was pointless. The finals were over and we wasted our time even going to class.

When school got out, George and I took the same subway home. I didn't want to say goodbye to him, so I just made small talk. Eventually, we got on the subject of Greek Mythology. It was really the only subject I liked. There was just something about it…

"Hey Bill, could I ask you something?" George asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well my parents aren't home now, could I go to your apartment?"

"Umm… Yeah sure, I think my mom would be fine with that."

"Okay. Thanks."

So we arrived at the station and walked the rest of the way to my place.

My mom opened the door.

"Hello Billy," she said opening the door for me. My mom was the only person I really had in my life, so I had a good relationship with her.

"Hi mom. This is my friend George. You remember him."

Apparently George had terrible parents so during the holidays, he usually stayed with us.

"Oh yes, of course. Hello George, it's nice to see you again."

So later we sat at the table and caught up with what was happening. When we stopped talking for a while, George and my mom shared a look. I didn't know what it was, so I just ate the bagel my mom made for me.

"Uhh," George mumbled. "Mrs. Gunn, I think it's about time."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, of course. I knew this was coming," said my mom sadly.

George shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't really know how to say this Bill…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Just say it," I said.

"Okay… You're a demigod."

I laughed. "Sure. I'm like Hercules and Perseus. George, that stuff is fake. It was made up millions of years ago by some old dudes sitting around a table."

I couldn't help but notice that his tone was deadly serious.

"Billy, it's not fake. It's true. You are the son of a god," my mom said.

I raised my eyebrows. I was shaking. I knew this was fake, but I believed it was real. I don't know.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Figure it out," my mom said.

I had no idea.

"Listen Bill," George said. "Demigods are hunted by monsters. There are two safe places for them. They are called Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Camp Jupiter is for Roman demigods and Camp Half-Blood is for Greek demigods. By your actions, we know you are a Greek demigod. We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood. It is pretty close. We could get there soon if we leave now."

"But what about my stuff?" I asked.

"Forget it," my mother said. "New things will be provided for you there. Right now, monsters are coming. We need to get there ASAP."

"Wait, WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"Just get to the car," my mother said.

` My mom was one of the only people in the city who had a car. But I didn't care. This was a lot to process. And there were monsters chasing after me now.

We ran down to the parking lot, got in the car, and drove out of the city. In fifteen minutes, we were in the countryside. It started to rain and I started to wonder if this was a practical joke. The car stopped. We stopped in front of a hill. It had an archway by it that said Camp Half-Blood. The weird thing was though, beyond that, I saw nothing. Just a field. I turned back to George and was about to say really when I saw something out of the back window. It looked like a giant bull. If you have seen a bull, they are very big. Then imagine a giant one. Then, imagine it standing upright. It was a scary sight.

My mom said "Get out quietly and slowly walk away. Billy, take this pen."

I quickly studied it. It said something weird in Greek. Then, something weird happened. It letters changed around and it said Waver.

"Uhh, the letters- I started to say.

"Get out and walk away," my mom said.

I stepped out and of course something happened. I slipped and yelped. The bull thing turned my way. I realized something though. It was the minotaur.

"Click the pen," George whispered. Like that would help.

I did anyway though. It turned into a three foot long sword. I yelped again. The minotaur charged.

I got up and swiftly rolled away. One good thing about me was that I'm agile.

George and my mom were already sprinting toward the arch that said Camp Half-Blood, so I followed them. The Minotaur was gaining on me though. I caught up with my mom, but George was way ahead of us. Then, he realized we were behind him and came back.

"Come on!" he yelled.

We finally made it to the arch. My mom didn't though. She yelled something that sounded like I love you. Then, she sprinted back to her car. The Minotaur was gaining on her though. I knew she wouldn't make it there, so I sprinted back. The Minotaur was about to hit my mom with his horns when I blocked them with my sword. I stabbed it and it only had time for one more movement. With its final movement, it hit me right in the chest with its horns. I saw it crumble into dust before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

PERCY

Well, I'm back. It's been six months since I returned from Tartarus and defeated Gaea. Then, I had to return home, go back to school, finish the year, and explain to my stepdad why I had been gone.

Anyway, there is a lot of commotion at camp due to the new arrival. A satyr named George brought a new kid in named Billy. I didn't actually see the kid, but I was told he was in critical condition. Something I am going to note though. George told me that the monster that attacked Billy (apparently it was the Minotaur- just like when I arrived in camp) reappeared right when it crumbled to dust. I didn't think it mattered much, but I was wrong.

I decided to walk into the infirmary to see how the kid was doing. When I arrived there, I noticed something rather odd. There was a big group of doctors surrounding him acting urgent. I spotted Annabeth in the circle and walked in next to her.

Wow. That's all I can say. You would think the kid had red skin because of the blood. His left leg was bent off in a weird angle. It was the same with his arm.

Annabeth walked away and pulled my arm, signaling for me to follow.

"Ambrosia and nectar won't work," she said. "We don't know what's going on, or why. I feel so bad."

She cried on my shoulder and I just hugged her. I led her outside and set her down on the steps to the infirmary. When I went back inside, a bunch of machines were pulled out (I didn't know we had medical machines here. Maybe it was just in case of a scenario like this). The doctors were yelling like crazy. A heart monitor was beeping like crazy. Eventually, it just was a line.

The doctors weren't giving up though. They were yelling in what sounded like a different language.

"His heart rate's dropping!"

"Cardiac arrest! He's in heart failure!"

One of them took out defibrillators.

"Clear!" he yelled.

It didn't work. A doctor started pumping on his chest. When he realized it didn't work, he signaled for the doctors to use the defibrillators again.

"Clear!"

The heart monitor started beeping again.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's stabilized," replied a doctor.

I let out a sigh of relief. I went out to Annabeth and told her the news. She also sighed in relief. We saw Frank and Hazel running toward us so we walked out to meet them (did I mention that the Argo II group stays at Camp Half-Blood because we don't completely trust the Romans. We managed to negotiate and stop there attack though).

I told them what happened.

"So he's okay?" Hazel asked.

"Well… I don't know. He could be out for a few months without the ambrosia and nectar."

We watched the infirmary, waiting for something to happen, when sure enough, the kid was being rolled out if the infirmary in a wheelchair, completely conscious. I noticed Chiron talking to him. He just nodded thoughtfully.

"There's something going on," I finally said.

"What?" asked Frank.

"Look at him. A few minutes ago he was dying. Now, his leg and arm are back in place, the blood is gone, and he is fully conscious. It seems like the ambrosia and nectar are working but a minute ago they weren't. Something isn't right. Why did the ambrosia and nectar stop working? How come they started to work again?" I asked.

That night at dinner, I sat alone, as usual when Tyson isn't here. He should be coming in a few days though. He Iris Messaged he telling me that.

I gave in my offering and prayed that the kid would be alright. I also prayed that there wasn't anything wrong with the ambrosia and nectar. Maybe it was just a fluke. It seemed unlikely though. A plot was cooking…

At the campfire, I sat with Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Nico and Hazel.

The kid (I have to start calling him Billy) was walking toward the campfire with George and Chiron. They were deep in conversation. They stopped conversing. Billy and George sat alone. I wondered why Billy hadn't been chosen by a god/goddess yet.

Chiron made some announcements. He said that we would have our annual night capture the flag game tonight. He also asked if anyone would take Billy for the game. When nobody answered, I stood up.

"I'll take him."

I walked over and could see that he was intimidated. I shook his hand.

"Hello. My name is Percy Jackson."

"William Gunn," he responded.

Chiron announced that we should all get ready, so I took him to the armory.

When I asked him what sword he wanted, he said none. He took out a pen and clicked it. It transformed into a three foot long sword. It wasn't that thick, but it looked like it was made to be agile.

I clicked Riptide and smiled.

"It's just like mine."

Billy smiled back.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Sure," he responded. "I just hope I don't get sliced to death."

"Don't worry. That hasn't happened in a while."


End file.
